Beautiful Stranger
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Entah sudah berapa kali Jonghyun mengulang skenario ini, bertemu namun tidak bersua, bertatap namun seolah tidak mengenal, Dalam hati Ia hanya bisa berucap sambil memandang dari kejauhan "Hello dear my beautiful Stranger.." a 2hyun stories. Slight Angst. BxB. Jonghyun x Minhyun DLDR. RnR please :))


**Beautiful Stranger**

A 2hyun stories

.

 **Genre** :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Angst.

 **Warning:**

Non Proof-read, Typo material, OOC

* * *

.

 **Summary:**

Entah sudah berapa kali Jonghyun mengulang skenario ini,

Bertemu namun tidak bersua, Bertatap namun seolah tidak mengenal...

Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berucap sambil memandang dari kejauhan,

 _Hello there my Beautiful Stranger..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang penat diatas kasur milik ku, ah milik kami tepatnya. Tersenyum miring saat mencium aroma samar yang masih bisa tercium meski sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak berada disini.

Mungkin aku gila, seperti yang Minki bilang, gila akan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Ah biarlah, kegilaan yang sepadan menurutku.

Aku membalikan badanku untuk memandang foto yang tersimpan rapi difigura, foto kami yang tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar aku mengambil figura tersebut dan memandanginya.

Terlalu lama, terlalu jauh..

Aku menghela nafas saat rentetan pikiran negatif kembali menguasaiku. Bagiku asal aku bisa melihatnya 'baik-baik' saja, itu sudah cukup, namun kami semua tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

.

Kami sedang membahas agenda akhir tahun kami, mereka-ulang segala kemungkinan acara yang mungkin kami datangi, sesuatu yang sebelumnya hanya bagaikan mimpi beberapa bulan silam.

Sungguh aneh bagaimana cepatnya roda kehidupan berputar, satu waktu kami bukan siapa-siapa, namun dilain waktu kini, kami dimana-dimana.

Dan untuk itu Aku sangat bersyukur.

Namun, semakin besar sesuatu yang kita dapatkan semakin besar pula harga yang harus dibayarkan.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengulang skenario ini. Bertemu namun tidak bersua, Bertatap namun seolah tidak saling mengenal. Setiap kali perintah itu diberikan, aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku dibawah meja meeting bundar tersebut.

Memasang ulasan senyum terbaik milikku, sambil berucap

"Aku mengerti sajangnim.."

 _._

Briefing singkat kami lakukan sehari sebelum acara, persiapan special stage, penampilan utama berusaha kami kemas dengan baik.

Sebuah tepukan membuatku membalikan diriku kembali saat melihat wajah tampan Seungcheol menatapku.

"Maafkan aku..."

Aku mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahku sambil membalas kembali tepukannya dipundak miliknya.

"Tidak apa, kami sudah terbiasa"

' _Aku berusaha membiasakan diri'_

Seungcheol menatapku khawatir, menjadi trainee bersama-sama membuat kami sedikit banyak mempunyai ikatan khusus.

"Jonghyun.."

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Mengucapkan itu secara langsung meninggalkan rasa pahit dimulutku, aku meringis tanpa sadar.

Seungcheol paham, inilah batasan untuknya. Ia kembali meremas pundakku pelan dan meninggalkanku yang masih diam ditempat.

"Heaven, kupikir adalah judul yang cocok"

Aku terkekeh ditempatku berdiri, _'Heaven that feels like a hell'_

.

Dalam setiap drama yang aku tonton bersama kakak perempuanku, ada satu adegan yang amat sangat kubenci namun sering sekali terjadi dalam setiap drama picisan yang aku tonton.

Adegan dimana kedua tokoh utama tidak bisa saling bertemu dan bersua meski berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

Dahulu aku selalu berpikir betapa bodohnya adegan tersebut, apa susahnya bagi mereka untuk sekedar menengokan kepala untuk mencari, atau mengeluarkan sedikit suara untuk memanggil. Setidaknya begitulah isi pikiran kecilku.

Ketika aku menyuarakannya, kakak ku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Itulah cinta hyun-ah, ketika sesuatu yang simple terasa rumit"

Dahulu, aku tidak pernah memahaminya. Namun sekarang, aku paham perasaan yang seharusnya terproyeksi dalam adegan itu. Karena sudah berkali-kali godam palu itu menghantam hatiku yang kian terluka setiap kali ia terasa begitu dekat, namun sangat jauh untuk kuraih.

Dalam hati saat aku melihat siluet tubuhnya dari belakang namun ia tidak kunjung juga membalikan wajahnya tuk menatapku, aku hanya bisa membatin,

' _Minhyun-ah ada aku dibelakangmu_..'

.

Aku bisa melihatnya didepan sana, terlihat _breath-takingly beautiful._ Ia tersenyum dan menyapa orang disekelilingnya. Membungkukan diri pada setiap pembesar dan senior yang ditemuinya, menjalankan perannya dengan amat sempurna.

Kesempurnaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Aku sedikit mengernyit tidak suka melihat riasan yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali disandingkan kepadanya. Smoky eyes membuatnya terlihat lebih dreamy dan menggoda, aku tidak suka.

Tapi apa fungsi opiniku disini?

Aku bisa merasakan tepukan pelan dipundakku, pasti Minki.

Ia memang maknae kami, tapi sensibilitas nya hampir menyamaiku yang seorang leader.

" _You Okay_?"

Aku menatap Minki yang terlihat sedikit resah, tapi aku adalah seorang leader. Bebanku adalah untukku seorang, bukan yang lain. Dan sembari menyunggingkan senyuman favoriteku yang selalu bisa menutupi hati tergelapku aku berucap.

" _Always_.."

.

Ia menari dengan sempurna, menambat jutaan pasang mata saat sosok rupawannya memasuki stage legendaris tersebut.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk duduk tenang tanpa ekpresi, menjaga kemungkinan buruk apabila kamera menyorot kearah kami. Terlalu riskan, terlalu berbahaya.

Tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku, gegap gempita rasa bangga terasa membuncah ruah. Seseorang yang selama ini suka menangis tengah malam diruang latihan karena latihan koreo yang terlalu rumit baginya. Yang sering ku peluk apabila terlalu lelah berlatih seharian. Yang sangat canggung bahkan untuk menggerakan kedua tangan dan kaki secara bersamaan.

Kini menari dengan sempurna.

Menari sempurna dengan sosok yang bukan diriku, sungguh sempurna bukan.

Rasa cemburu perlahan merambati tubuhku, tanganku bergetar, pandanganku menggelap. Melihat tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan-tangan lain, sesuatu yang kuimpikan selama 6 bulan ini.

Wajahnya bersinar, namun hatiku menggelap. Kenapa 2019 terasa semakin jauh dari hidupku.

Minhyunku yang bersinar. Diselimuti cahaya, dikelilingi oleh jutaan fans yang mencintainya, berada dalam sebuah grup yang terus menerus menorehkan sejarah dalam karir mereka.

Pantaskah aku untuk tetap memanggilnya sebagai Minhyun-ku?

.

Kami menang, namun rasa dari kemenangan ini seperti dua mata pedang yang berbeda bagiku. Manis disisi atas, namun menyakitkan disisi lainnya.

Tapi seperti biasa aku tersenyum, menyampaikan kalimat syukur yang sudah terlatih dengan sempurna.

Mataku gatal ingin melihat kearahnya, sekuat tenaga kutahan. Namun, aku kalah.

Binar mata yang tidak bisa kutahan kini berlari liar, tapi sayang..

Tidak ada dia disana.

.

Putih dan Minhyun, bukanlah sebuah kombinasi yang baik menurutku.

Ia semakin bersinar dalam balutan kostum keduanya, memainkan nada-nada indah yang terasa merdu dan lembut, namun sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

Aku tidak tahu apa masalahku, tapi nafasku sesak.

Minhyun terasa menjauh, pergi diluar jangkauan. Semakin melebarkan sayapnya membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Teriakan fans seakan menyadarkanku, mataku tidak luput dari figurnya yang mengurus. Make up-nya bahkan tidak mampu menutupi gurat lelah miliknya, namun seperti biasa ia selalu berusaha menyajikan performa terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikitpun menatap senang hasil kerja kerasnya?

.

Aku memejamkan mataku dalam diam, beberapa saat kedepan aku harus segera memerankan peranku dengan baik. Peran yang selama ini sudah ia mainkan selama hampir 6 bulan.

"Jonghyun-ah..."

Suara cemas Aaron hyung menyapa pendengaranku. Mereka memang tidak suka dengan sikapku terhadapnya, serta peran yang ku mainkan ini.

Tapi inilah harga yang harus kubayar.

"Tidak harus terus seperti ini, Jonghyun-ah.."Baekho sedikit meremas pundakku

Aku tahu, tapi hanya ini cara yang ada.

Agar kalian bisa menyesap buah dari sebuah kesuksesan aku rela.

Sekilas wajah Minhyun yang menangis terbayang kembalj dalam benakku, namun segera kutepis memori itu.

'Aku harus kuat'

"Aku siap" Inilah sosok yang kuperankan, sang leader dari NU'EST W yang beranggotakan 4 orang member dari Pledis Ent.

Aku berkeliling, menyalami dan memberi hormat kepada jajaran senior dan junior yang berada disekelilingku. Kostum putih nya membuatnya tidak sulit untuk dikenali dari kejauhan.

Aku menatapi punggungnya yang berada jauh didepanku, kami terhalang oleh banyak orang, namun entah kenapa sosoknya terlihat jelas oleh iris hitamku.

Dalam mode auto-pilot aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauhinya, meminimalisir segala interaksi yang bisa terjadi.

Wajahku tersenyum tapi hatiku terasa hampa dan kosong, dalam sudut mataku aku bisa melihat dirinya yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

Sebuah pelukan dipundakku sedikit membuyarkan dunia kecil dalam benakku, membuatku tersenyum saat melihat pelakunya. Daniel dan Seongwoo tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku.

"Selamat Jonghyun hyung"

"Selamat Jonghyun-ah" bergantian mereka memeluk diriku.

Aku terkekeh dalam pelukan mereka.

"Sama-sama kalian juga" Ucapku

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menarikku kedepan, "Ayo kita foto bersama"

Aku tersenyum kembali, memasang pose automatic-ku, membiarkan kamera mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Mereka masih berbincang denganku sampai kurasakan sebuah perasaan melankolis yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

Nafasku tercekat, karena sesak. Kuedarkan pandanganku sampai netra ku terhenti pada sosok sempurna yang tengah terdiam, kulihat disebrang sana Minhyun tersenyum sendu menatapku.

Dalam benakku waktu serasa berhenti saat kedua iris kami berpandangan, rasa rindu, sakit, cinta yang mendalam seakan meluap tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana usaha Minhyun untuk mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak segera berlari dan memelukku disini dari kepalan tangannya dan getaran tubuhnya, karena akupun sama. Meski kakiku seakan terpaku pada tempatnya, tapi kini dalam benakku aku bisa membayangkan diriku memeluk erat dirinya

Dan disini seperti yang sudah-sudah aku selalu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata yang sama,

" _Hello there my Beautiful Stranger..."_

* * *

 _._

 _I have become an outcast to your eyes_

 _I do not want to be a foreigner in your past_

 _Iam writing a poem for your name_

 _Do not count me as a stranger..._

 _Uriandwubber, 2014_

.

* * *

End of Beautiful Stranger

* * *

Author Notes:

Firstly, #DeepBow. Gomena, karena dalam lubuk hati terdalam, mood 2hyun itu selalu angsty banget dalam benak Lil TT_TT

Makanya lil belum berani buat update ELM, karena they supposedly to be fluffy..But my mind trick me to made the next 2 chapter to be full angsty.. forgive me :(( Makanya untuk ELM, lil tunggu dulu mood membaik baru berani lanjut publish..

Lalu yg kedua, Congrats MY BABY NU'EST W! For Winning the award!

Bagi para haters yang bilang awards itu hanya mengada-ngada, please check ur fact.

Mnet sudah 3 atau 4 memberikan penghargaan itu, untuk artis-artis yang bangkit dan bisa meraih kesuksesan mereka yang tertunda... So My boys DESERVE IT!

Okay thats all my cuap-cuap, ditunggu reviewnya yah :)

With Love,

Lilcutebear


End file.
